In some situations, it may be desirable to position a workpiece in a desired relationship with an apparatus. However, difficulties associated with manufacturing, configuring, assembling and positioning a mounting fixture for the workpiece may preclude properly positioning the workpiece. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a mounting fixture which may be customizable for any application in which it is desirable to position a workpiece in a fixed position relative to an apparatus to achieve the positioning desired.